


Appetite

by sv_you_know_who_I_am



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I missed you sex, NSFW, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv_you_know_who_I_am/pseuds/sv_you_know_who_I_am
Summary: Rhys has been gone at the Court of Nightmares, and both he and Feyre have worked up quite the appetite while he’s been gone. Plotless smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it.





	

 

I stared at my canvas, a frown decorating my lips.

It wasn’t _right_.

It wasn’t even a complex image--just a landscape of Velaris from the roof of our townhome. No matter how I tried, I just couldn’t seem to get the glimmer on the golden waves just right. And there was something off about the terra cotta color I’d chosen for the roofs. My attention was all over the place, and I could not focus on my canvas enough to create a satisfying painting.

I always got this way when I was missing Rhys.

He’d been gone at the Court of Nightmares for a few days now, and we’d been mated long enough that the yearning for him was not as intense as it had been for the first stretch of our relationship. But no matter how long we’d been paired, I still wound up missing him-- _needing him_ \--after a few days. The link of the bond was enough, most of the time. Warm, sensual pulses sent to be by my mate, each one a promise. But today he’d been quiet--busy with impossible courtiers, most likely--and my unsated appetite was doing terrible things to my attention span.

I groaned and stood up from the roof and stretched, feeling a satisfying _pop_  in my lower back. I climbed down and put away my supplies in our bedroom, then walked barefoot through the house until I reached the kitchen. One appetite might not be satisfied, but another still could be.

I froze on the threshold to the kitchen when I felt a spark of fire down the bond.

 _Feyre. I’m coming home_.

 _About time_ , I shot back. _I hope you plan to treat me right after being gone so long._

Rhys was quiet for a moment, but I felt a wave of that hot pleasure down the bond. _You have no idea_ , he growled.

I debated running back upstairs to clean myself up. I’d gotten the paint off my hands already, but perhaps I should put on something a little more . . . welcoming, rather than my simple leggings and tunic. Rhys had seen me every which way by now, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be nice to surprise him.

As it would turn out, I wouldn’t even have time. I sensed Rhys arriving at the townhouse, winnowing outside instead of directly into the foyer. The door swung open, blinding me briefly with a flash of setting sun immediately behind Rhys. I blinked and he shifted so that he was blocking the worst of the light. It framed him like a halo. I sorted away the image to paint later.

“A little more warning would be nice, next time,” I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Rhys didn’t take his eyes off me as he kicked the door shut behind him. Without the blinding sun, I could see his breathtaking face clearly--along with the hunger in his eyes.

My throat went dry and I brazenly stared him up and down, the hunger in my gaze matching his. When my eyes locked onto his, there was only time for a sharp inhale of breath before he had me pinned to the closet door behind me.

His kiss obliterated me and every other thought in my head. I inhaled the sweet scent of him, swept my tongue into his mouth as I tasted him and quenched my thirst with our kiss. One of his broad hands cupped my jaw and the other burned hot at my waist, where he’d already pushed up my tunic so that his palm met my bare skin. “Feyre,” he groaned as he pulled away enough to speak. There was still only a hairsbreadth between us, so I felt his lips quiver as my name left them and caressed mine. He pressed into me forcefully and-- _Cauldron_ , he was so hard already. As though he’d been thinking about this his whole trip home.

 _I have_ , he said through our minds. _I have been thinking about kissing you and touching you and fucking you for days._

 _At least I know I’m not the only one_ , I answered back, too breathless and consumed with our kissing to use my voice. Rhys growled in satisfaction and rocked into me again, causing the door behind us to creak. I hooked my leg around his waist and his hand moved from my waist to cup the back of my thigh as I tangled my fingers in his hair. His mouth fell from my lips to cover my throat and neck in kisses, and I gasped for breath as my other hand grasped for purchase on his shoulder.

“You. Smell. _Delicious_ ,” he murmured between kisses, and I only whimpered in response. Unable to resist a moment longer, I took initiative and winnowed us upstairs to our bedroom, my leg still hooked around him.

Rhys wasted no time. He backed me up and was soon atop me on the bed, the silken sheets rippling beneath us like liquid night. He buried his face between my breasts and then slid both his hands up my abdomen underneath my tunic to grip my breasts, one in each hand. I let out a little moan and he laughed as he pressed a kiss to the curve of my breast. “I have missed you too badly, Feyre, darling,” he purred. “I have no intention of being gentle.”

“ _Rhys_ ,” I managed to gasp, though I knew he felt through the bond just how much that aroused me. I let out tiny moans as he gripped my breasts tight and laid nipping kisses along their soft flesh. I raised my arms and Rhys ripped the tunic off me altogether, and he allowed me to do the same to him. I didn’t even have time to react before his hand was down my pants and his fingers were thrusting deep inside of me. I let out a strangled cry of pleasure and he went hard and fast right away, as though he were desperate to get me off. I couldn’t even form proper words as all of my attention was focused on the contact between us--his fingers inside me, his mouth on my breasts, his other hand taking one of my wrists and pinning it beside my head.

 _If it hurts too much, tell me_ , he said in our minds, but he never slowed his pace.

 _No, this is . . . this is . . . don’t stop_. Cauldron, even my mind couldn’t form words right. Rhys made one deep thrust inside me at the same time as he bit down on my breast, and the wave of pleasure broke over me so suddenly and so intensely that I let out a scream.

“Fuck, I love you, Feyre,” Rhys growled, his fingers now gently coaxing me through the last pulses of pleasure wracking my body. The hand on my wrist moved to brush away hair that stuck to my sweaty forehead. He removed his fingers and bent over me to kiss me, but only to fill the time it took him to remove his own trousers. When he broke away and sat up, I made to complain, but I was struck silent by his beauty. His molten violet eyes regarded me and it was easy to see that his hunger was not yet sated. “Let me inside you, Feyre,” he murmured.

I practically scrambled to rip off my own leggings, and Rhys helped me get them off around my ankles. He threw them across the room and they vanished into some distant corner. He grabbed me by the knees and dragged me closer to him. The friction on the silken sheets sparked against my skin. When he was between my knees, I looked up at him, an eyebrow lifted. “Just content to stare, are you?” I teased.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered reverently, and my cheeks turned red. But then he bent and kissed my navel, beginning a trail of kisses up my torso that ended in a deep kiss on my mouth. And while I was distracted, he entered me.

My legs latched around him on instinct and I bucked my hips up, causing him to swear against my lips and nip at my bottom lip. But this-- _this_ was what I had been craving for days. “My mate,” I crooned into his ear. “I missed you.”

Rhys only grunted as he thrust into me again, causing me to moan in pleasure. He increased his pace as he had with his fingers only moments before, and I shifted up so that I was balanced on my tailbone, changing the angle in a way we didn’t usually try. From the noise Rhys made, I could tell that he liked it, and his palms burned into my shoulder blades as he held me close.

We rocked against each other, neither of us able to taunt or tease the way we usually did. The desire was too intense, the longing too profound. I caught his lips with mine and one of his hands raked through my long hair, getting slightly tangled in the end. The tug on my scalp only increased my pleasure, and I dug my heels into him to encourage him to continue--as though he needed the encouragement.

I gasped and pulled back from the kiss, only to find him staring at me with such love and desire that the resultant joy pulsed through me, sending me over the edge and causing me to throw my arms around his broad shoulders for any sense of security. He pulled me up so that he was on his knees and I was straddled around him, and he tucked his face into the crook of my neck as he made his last moves in me. All it took was for me to lean over and nibble on his earlobe for him to break inside me. I let out a glorious sigh as he filled me and shuddered against my body. When he finished, we collapsed down onto the bed together, both sweaty and exhausted, but both with our appetites sated . . . for now.

Rhys kissed each of my cheeks and then my forehead as he brushed more hair away from my cheeks. “Why do I ever leave this bed?” he sighed.

“Because you’re a very important person with very important responsibilities,” I reminded him.

He nuzzled my neck. “My responsibilities can go fuck themselves. I’m rather occupied at the moment.”

My hand ran in soothing circles over the stressed knots in his back and I kissed his temple. “At the moment . . . and for the rest of the night.”

Rhys shifted to meet my eyes, a wicked grin on his face. “Still hungry for more, High Lady?”

I kissed his brow. “And more, and more, and more.” I kissed him all down his face in between words until our lips met in a sweet kiss. “Can you keep up, High Lord?”

Rhys growled softly in the back of his throat. “You’ll find that I’m inclined to be very accommodating to my High Lady’s demands right now.”

“Good. I have many demands. And we have a long night ahead of us.”

Rhys smiled, and it contained a thousand times more beauty than I’d attempted to capture on the canvas earlier. “Indeed we do, darling. Indeed we do.”


End file.
